Naruto's Last Mission
by FullMetalRush
Summary: Team 7 is sent on a mission facing 4 missing nins one wounds naruto will he survive. NO PAIRINGS


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH

Naruto's Last Mission

It all started on a regular day who knew this this mission could be Naruto's last? Team Seven was waiting at the gate getting ready to set off on a mission to check out a disturbance in the forest. "Why does this mission have to be done by us?" Naruto complained loudly. "Shut up dobe." Sasuke said coldly "Don't call me that teme!" Naruto replied. "I said shut it" Sasuke said. "Fine grouchy you don't got to be so mean." Naruto mumbled. Soon after that Kakashi showed up "Sorry I'm late guys but see I woke up late and couldn't find my shoes. Kakashi apologized. "That's lie Kakashi sensei!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled at the same time. "Anyway does everyone have their things?" Kakashi asked "Hai!" Everyone shouted. "Ok then let's go." Kakashi said.

Team seven is walking in the deep in the forest when suddenly they all saw blood coming from under a bush they walked over to the bush. When they looked in to it there was a mangled ANBU corpse. He was covered and laying in blood and multiple kunai knives on the ground. Team seven pasted the bushes to see not a nice forest but a battle ground. Dead ANBU everywhere "what… What happened here?" Naruto asked in complete shock. "A battle" Kakashi replied "And a very big one at that." Sakura added. They walked farther into the battle ground "The people who did this must still be." Sasuke said. Team seven walked around looking for survivors and enemy ninja. Then just out of nowhere four enemy ninja attacked. "Well what do we have here?" One of the enemy ninjas said. "Looks like fresh meat." Another one said. The words echoed in the battle field but within seconds the battle started. Team seven spread out in the forest and each one of the ninjas went after them.

Sasuke hopped from tree to tree in an effort to find a high tree. After minutes of running Sasuke found a tree he hid in waiting for the enemy to come after him in seconds he came. Sasuke jumped out of the tree and did the Grand Fire Ball jutsu. Like a flash of light the forest went a blaze trees burning bushes smoking. No one could of survived that is what Sasuke thought but it was false when he heard "You think you can kill the great Raze that quickly?!" The enemy ninja called Raze screamed. Like a snap of the fingers Sasuke was punched in the face over and over again not able to land a hit on Raze. "I'm going to kill you!" Raze screamed but just as he screamed that he was hit in the head hitting a burning tree. "How dare you!" Raze yelled at Sasuke. Sasuke Just looked at him and said "It's over" then started to charge his Chidori and launched himself at Raze sticking a Chidori right into his chest. As Raze fell to the ground, Sasuke rushed to go help Sakura.

Sakura was standing ground against her opponent when Sakura said "What do you want!" the "I'm Bast and I want to destroy Kohona" Bast scream echoed in the air. Sakura dodged most of his attacks but was slowly losing her edge on Bast. Then out of nowhere a hand of lightning went through Bast's Stomach and he coughed up blood. "Well I underestimated you Uchiha, but you will not be able to save the stupid blond" Bast coughed, Sasuke then pulled his arm out of Bast's Stomach. "Sorry but Naruto is not that stupid" Sasuke said. Then they heard a yell, it sounded like Naruto! Sasuke and Sakura took off to where the scream came from hoping Naruto was alright. "What if something bad happened?" Sakura asked Sasuke didn't reply because he was thinking about Naruto "Naruto what have you gotten yourself into now?" Sasuke mumbled to himself. They were halfway there when Kakashi joined them "Why are you in a hurry?" Kakashi asked "Because the dobe is in trouble… again" Sasuke replied. They keep running towards the area that Naruto was heard screaming when they got there they were shocked. Blood it was everywhere and Naruto laying on the ground bleeding to death or worse dead. Team seven ran over to him to see if he was still alive.

Chapter 1 End

Thanks for reading next Chapter will be up this or next weekend because I only write on weekends

Please Review Thank you!


End file.
